


daddy

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, sugar daddy!thor x oc!rae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Relationships: thor x oc!rae
Kudos: 4





	daddy

Rae had been with Thor for about a month or so now. They had met online, on Twitter of all places, and immediately hit it off. It took a while to set up a date, seeing as Thor was just fine with the company and sending a weekly allowance of $400. But Thor wanted to take it further. He found himself drawn to Rae. From what he’d seen she was beautiful. Her dark skin, thick beautiful lips, hair was in beautiful curls, always framing her face or pulled up in a gorgeous puff, captivating hazel eyes, framed by long lashes giving her the prettiest look. He’d only seen her face, and from what he saw, he knew he was hooked. He had to get to know her better.

When they met, at a restaurant, the wind was knocked out of him. There she stood, curls pinned out of her face, and her body adorned in a beautiful blue dress, with a slight slit towards the side. He stood up upon seeing her, kissed her hand, and slide a little extra gift along with her weekly allowance.

Rae was blown away, too. Of course, she had heard of him, and seen him countless times. But seeing him in person? That was a different story. His usual long hair was pulled back into a bun and out of his face. He wore a gorgeous button up shirt, that would seem to burst if he flexed at all. He was incredibly ripped, and Rae decided if he were to crush her in a hug, she wouldn’t be too disappointed. She let him kiss her hand and gasped at the gorgeous diamond necklace he gave her.

From then on, it was history.

It was another date night for Rae and Thor. He had taken her to a movie, one that he wasn’t really paying attention to. He was too focused on the beauty that had her head on his shoulder and her hand wrapped in his. He had promised he would cook for her that night too, and she was excited. Rae always loved a man who could cook.

Thor led Rae to the apartment, getting her comfy along with a glass of red wine to settle her nerves. He could tell she was a little nervous.

They both had settled on steak for the night, and she sat near him watching his muscles flex and his back strain as he chopped potatoes and peppers. Rae bit her lip, watching the sight. He was fine, she knew he was from the start but seeing her in front of him definitely had her feeling some type of way.

Rae tried not to look at her sugar daddy too much, but she couldn’t help it. Something about him just had her extremely turned on. Maybe it was the fact that this man was sitting on a literal gold mine, and was so nonchalant about spending money on his baby girl. Maybe it was the fact that this man was gorgeous, with crystal blue eyes, the cutest and brightest smile, literally the best hair, (Rae was a tad jealous), he was fucking ripped! Or maybe it was the fact that he treated her more than just a sugar baby. Like someone he cares about deeply and not just for sex.

“What you thinking about over there, baby?”

“Oh, um, nothing.” Rae clears her throat and watches as the steak goes into the oven. Thor dusts off his hands, removing his apron and comes over to her. He pulls out the chair and stands in front of her, kneeling quite a bit so they’re eye level.

But Rae is avoiding eye contact- his eyes are too dreamy and his face is too beautiful, she’s sure to give in. “Look at me, little one” He curls a finger under his chin and smiles when she finally looks up at him. “There she is”

Rae smiles, eyes diverting away for a second before looking back. “What were you thinking about over here?” 

“Um,” Rae bites her lip in embarrassment, Thor swears he feels his dick twitch. “You- you look really nice in that shirt daddy. And you look good cooking, too. And I love that you pamper me so much, when you really don’t have to.”

“Aw, love.” He coos, planting a soft chaste kiss on her cheek. “Of course I pamper you. You’re my baby, I’d be a bad daddy if I didn’t don’t you think?”

Rae shakes her head, “No, you’d still be a great daddy regardless.” And maybe that got a little bit too sentimental. Right now, it seemed strictly business with no feelings attached. He gave she money and gifts, she showed him attention with the occasional nude if she felt comfortable. They’ve never fucked, and Rae was afraid if they did she’d catch feelings, even though she had caught them already.

Dinner consisted of Thor pulling jokes and telling her lots of story of him and his brother in their childhood. Every story, every joke brought a bright smile to Rae’s face and this time Thor felt his heart skip a beat, instead of his cock. In a swift motion, Rae picked up their empty plates and cleaned them off before placing them in the dishwasher. She came back with two more glasses of wine. She was already feeling a little tipsy beforehand, but now she felt warm and fuzzy. The previous anxious she felt was long gone and replaced with a flirtatious feeling inside.

They both sat on Thor’s couch, some random movie playing the background. They were chatting, talking lowly as if they were old lovers. Thor’s arm was stretched over the back and fingertips resting lightly on her shoulder, lightly scratching at the exposed skin her dress left uncovered.

Thor was buzzing with excitement, but it seemed that his nervousness was taking over as well. He wanted to take this further. He got tired of fighting the fact that he was catching feelings for her and he really wanted something more than just arrangement together. He wanted Rae to be his forever.

“Thor?” He blinks and blushes slightly, realizing he zoned out. “Everything alright?”

“I-uh, I have a question.”

“Okay,” Rae is confused, his whole demeanor changed and she’s never seen him act like this before.

“A-and if this makes you uncomfortable I can take you home…”

Rae’s heartbeat accelerates. What the hell is he about to ask?

“Rae, can I kiss you?” Her heart nearly bursts out her chest, and she sets down her wine. She nods slowly, trying to bite back the ear splitting grin threatening to show on her face.

He sets his wine down too and moves closer to her. This reminds Rae of her first kiss, awkward and unsure, slow but fast all at once. She removes that thought from her quickly when she feels Thor’s hand go under her curls and cup her neck to bring her closer. Rae decides as their lips finally crash that this is not like her first kiss at all. Thor isn’t hungry and rushing to get anywhere with her. He’s slow, calculated in his movements. He isn’t pushing her too hard, or even kissing her too hard. He’s soft, letting his beard and a few strands from his man bun tickle the sides of her face.

Rae, in a rush of a bold feeling, moves forward, causing Thor to fall back as she straddles him. He pulls back in a gasp, stars in his eyes as he sees the beautiful woman on top of him. Her dress has moved up and it starts to get hot in the room. She leans back down, pushing her curly hair out the way and kisses him again. He groans, feeling himself getting hard. She tastes like wine, sweet and succulent. He could get drunk off of her kiss.

Rae’s nails scratch against his chest, and Thor can feel it through the shirt. It’s making it more hard and he wants nothing more than to ravish her right here and right now. But he needs to be careful in his movements and actions. They’ve never done this before. Rae carefully adds her tongue to her ministrations and she swallows the moan coming from Thor’s lips. He grinds up into her once, just to test the waters and he hears her gasp. She’s wet, undeniably soaking the lace thong she’s wearing and making everything more uncomfortable. She grinds back, grinding into his still growing bulge as they continue to kiss.

In a need for air, Thor pulls back again, but Rae still isn’t satisfied. Without stopping her hip movements, she moves from his lips, to his cheek, to biting on his earlobe and pulling back. He growls, knowing he can’t wait anymore.

“Rae” he pants and she just hums back in response, still grinding and still biting. “Rae, let’s take this upstairs, okay baby?”

Rae pulls back, panting, chest heaving as she nods. Thor sits up, with her still on his lap, and stands up, one hand on her back and the other hoisting up her legs around his waist. He already starts pulling at the zipper on her dress.

Rae feels like she’s on cloud nine. She knows where this is headed and she’s not upset or scared. This is what she wants. She wants Thor and nothing else.

His bedroom door is slammed closed with his foot as he puts her downs gently. Her dress has pooled to her waist by now, leaving her ample breasts on display perched in their lacy bra cups. Thor feels his dick twitch at the sight. “Take it off” He growls, not meaning to sound so harsh, but she’s unfazed by it.

The second her boobs spill out the bra, Thor goes in for the kill. Suckling on one and groping the other. Rae gasps, back arching into his touch and grinding into his body. This man and his teasing.

He pulls back, making her whine before pulling her dress down and displaying her panties. She lifts her hips, thinking he’ll pull those off too but he shakes his head. “No baby girl, these are just too pretty. I wanna keep these on.”

Rae’s eyes twinkle as she replies, “okay daddy”. His head moves lower, kissing the valley between her breasts and her stomach before reaching her panties. He inhales and moans, eyes damn near rolling to the back of her head. “You smell amazing my love” It unlocks something primal in the both of them. If they don’t get friction soon it’ll be a problem.

He hooks the panties to the side, and presses a few opened mouth kisses to her wet lips. She whimpers, wanting him to stop teasing and feel him already. He sucks her lips up into his mouth making her hips buckle. He chuckles lowly, and puts a hand on her tummy to keep her steady. “Stop moving little one” He sucks harshly, groaning at the taste and sending vibrations straight to her clit. Her moans are music to his ears and he can cum from this alone. He starts using the tip of his tongue on the hood of her clit but moving directly to the bud making her scream out. He smiles, continuing his delicious torture and also inserts a thick finger inside her. She’s writhing, legs threatening to close around his head because it just feels too good.

By the time Thor adds a second finger, she releases with a scream all over Thor’s fingers. He allows her to ride out her high, while he licks off her cum off his fingers. By the time she’s relaxed and ready for another go, Thor’s already undressed, hand pumping his thick cock in his hand. He doesn’t notice Rae, so she takes this time to admire his beauty. His hair is messy, and most of it is out of his bun and shielding parts of his face. His face is scrunched in pleasure, lips red and swollen and parted. He moans lowly, biting his lip as his muscles flex trying to get him nice and hard and slick for his baby.

Rae gets up, alerting Thor and making him stop. “Let me help you daddy” She kneels at the edge of the bed, directly eye level from his cock. It’s standing up at attention, the head red hot. He’s thick and veiny, and slick from precum and leftover cum from her orgasm.

“Oh, my baby” His heart flutters. “You don’t have to”.

“I want to daddy.” Rae takes him in her fist, making him wince. “You do so much for me, let me repay you.”

He says nothing, hands on his hips as he watches her. She pumps him a few times, he’s nice a slick. She gives a few kisses to his head, licking it slightly before putting the head in her mouth. He whines, legs already starting to buckle. She pops him out of her mouth, and moves to lick up his shaft. She teases and purposefully runs the tip of her tongue on one of his veins making his cry out and fist her hair.

He gasps and removes his hands. “Shit, I’m sorry”

“Stop apologizing” she says, “put them back” he shakily puts his hands back in her curls as she licks up his shaft before putting him in her mouth. She hallows out her cheeks, swirling her tongue around and starts to deepthroat him. Thor decides that he might have to marry her at this point.

She can’t fit all of him in her mouth, and jerks off the rest, getting him nice and wet, ready to stretch her out in any moment. Thor groans, feeling himself twitch. “Baby, baby, oh god. Rae I’m gonna- get off I’m gonna-“ He doesn’t get enough time to finish his sentence because he chokes out a scream after feeling her play with his balls. He cums in her mouth, strings of salty cum shooting in her mouth and down her throat. “Shit shit shit, baby” He groans long and loud, finishing in her mouth. “You wanna spit it out” And his mouth hangs open when she swallows the mouthful of his sperm. Fuck, she’s perfect.

He growls, putting his hair back in that messy bun before growling. “Turn around, ass up.” She complies, turning around showing her plump ass. Her pussy is dripping, remnants of her cum smearing on her thighs and she’s basically dripping onto the sheets.

He slaps his cock on her ass, running it along her folds to get him even more slick. She moans, tired of his teasing. “Fuck me already daddy.” Her pushes her torso down, making her ass push up more and having better access to her delicious pussy.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you baby.” He pushes the head in first, hearing her whimper before pushing in all the way. The stretch has her biting his pillow and fisting the sheets. He gives her time to adjust, groping her large ass in his equally large hands. He slaps occasionally, just to see the jiggle before he hears the muffled, “Move Thor, fuck!” He slowly pulls out before snapping his hips to hers. He’s holding onto her hips as he fucks into her, hearing the delicious squelching. Normally, Rae would be embarrassed but right now everything feels too good for her to care. “Thor, daddy, oh god, keep going!” And he obliges, pushing into her roughly and moaning at the feeling of her squeeze him back.

His hand moves to slap at her ass again, watching as her ass jiggles from the slap and back shots she’s giving him. She’s throwing it back, meeting Thor’s thrusts and already creaming his dick. She’s so sensitive, and she makes it worse by circling her clit with her hand. “That’s right baby, rub your clit. Does that feel good? Does daddy make you feel good?”

“Yes, daddy oh my god. You’re so good to me daddy. I love your dick daddy, fuck” His name falls off her tongue like a prayer and he moans, he’s getting close.

She cums over him after a particularly hard slap and he groans, feeling her cum all over his dick. He’s gripping onto her thong, pulling her back when she tries to run from his thrusts. “Almost there baby fuck. You make daddy feel so good, baby, thank you. Thank you, baby. Oh fuck-“

With a snap, the panties rip, and Thor cums inside of her, some of the cum pushing out and even more coming out when she releases just a little more at the feeling. Thor pulls out, making cum drip onto her thighs and the bedsheets. She collapses and Thor leaves her to get the aftercare kit and a fresh shirt for her to sleep in.

“Remind me to get you some Plan B in the morning, okay baby girl?”


End file.
